2ptalia 2p China x Reader- Addiction: LEMON
by KitKat2000
Summary: Your friend, 2p!China, is high and, well, a bit horny


Without a doubt, your friend was high again. You pressed the sleeve of your hoodie to your mouth, eyes stinging as you walked into Shao's opium den.

The air was smokey, high drug addicts lying on cushions, murmuring sweet nonsense. Pretty Chinese girls lay with the men, wearing short, traditional Chinese dresses. A extremely pretty girl tried to offer you a opium pipe, which you quickly refused.

"Excuse me, do you know where Shao is-" You began, but was cut off by the girl slowly pulling you to the back.

Shao was lying right at the back, surrounded by girls massaging his shoulders, stroking his hair, lying their heads on him. His eyes were slightly bloodshot, gaze groggy. He had trouble focusing his bronze gaze on you, trying to figure out who you were.

You sighed at your hopeless friend as he sat up, a drug-laced smile coming to his soft lips.

"(F/N)~ Come sit on my lap." Shao roughly seized your wrist and pulled you onto his lap.

His strong arms circled your waist, his drugged gaze never leaving your face.

"Shao, I came to take you home! You need to sleep and recover." You scrunches up your nose, as his opium-scented breath ghosted across your face.

He obviously wasn't listening to you. His fingers loosened you hair from it's hairband, tugging on your strands.

"You look so much better with your hair down." Shao murmured against your cheek.

Despite yourself, a blush worked it's way into your face. Shao looked at the Chinese girls and spoke in Chinese, fingers lightly drawing circles on your inner thigh. The girls nodded and reached for you, pulling your hoodie off, giggling.

You yelped and tried to push away, as one of them pulled your shirt open. Shao chuckled and waved them away after your jeans had been opened and your shirt was wide open. The girls stumbled out of his secluded area, back to the main customers. You scowled at Shao and made a motion to pull your shirt closed but he gripped your forearms.

"Nah uh." He smirked, before closing the gap and hungrily kissing you, tangling fingers into your hair.  
You squeaked but didn't pull away. The opium taste of his tongue tasted bitter yet… Somewhat nice. You closed your eyes, kissing him back. Your fingers winded themselves into his dark hair, tugging lightly.

He groaned into your mouth, his hand leaving your forearm, instead going to lightly pinch your bud through the fabric of your bra. You gasped and broke away, flustered.

"Ne… You're so cute…" Shao breathed, rolling the sensitive bud between his index and thumb, making you whine.

Not waiting for a response, Shao pushed your jeans down, fully exposing your underwear to him.

"Those are some cute panties~" Shao breathed, pushing them aside and slipping two fingers into you.

You gripped his shoulders, arching your back. The stuffy air was clinging to your skin, your mind becoming intoxicated and numb. Sweat rolled down your back as Shao scissored his fingers inside your tight heat. Somewhere in your clouded mind, alarm bells rang as you felt his erection push against your thigh. Friends… Don't sleep with each other…. Do they?

Before you could pursue the thought, the sound of a zipper pulled down captured your attention. Shao unleashed his cock from the confines of his trousers and pulled his vest off. Seeing where this was going, you pulled your panties off, and unclasped your bra.

"What pretty tits~" Shao lightly licked your bud, making you whine.

Without warning, Shao plunged into your cunt, groaning. You jerked violently and loudly moaned, not caring about the other drugged up people there. Shao' thrusts were fast and rough, rubbing you in all the right places.

The sound of loud moans, filled with ecstasy, and wet skin-on-skin slapping filled the den. No one cared, in the opium den.  
Having Shao as a lover was like being addicted to a terrible drug that you know will ruin you. Ruin your life, ruin your health, ruin your relationships with others. But you wouldn't care. It was too late. You were addicted.


End file.
